


Reviving A Lost Spark

by Lady_Katana4544



Series: Carrying On The Line [7]
Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon, Future Fic, Gen, M/M, Mild Language, Reviving Previously Dead Character, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-06
Updated: 2010-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 18:31:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2120325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title: Reviving A Lost Spark<br/>Rating: T<br/>Characters/Pairing: Prowl, Optimus Prime, Ratchet, Ultra Magnus, ensemble; past and present Optimus/Prowl, heavily implied Sentinel/Optimus/Rodimus/Ultra Magnus<br/>Disclaimer: Recognizable characters are not mine.<br/>Warnings: slash, very slight language use<br/>Notes: This is an excerpt of a future chapter for the "Carrying On The Line" fic, it will completely render this fic 'verse as an AU within the TF:A universe. The prompt/premise inspiration for this ficlet comes from the 2009 ficlet exchange thread.<br/>comm link</p><p>0000</p>
    </blockquote>





	Reviving A Lost Spark

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Reviving A Lost Spark  
> Rating: T  
> Characters/Pairing: Prowl, Optimus Prime, Ratchet, Ultra Magnus, ensemble; past and present Optimus/Prowl, heavily implied Sentinel/Optimus/Rodimus/Ultra Magnus  
> Disclaimer: Recognizable characters are not mine.  
> Warnings: slash, very slight language use  
> Notes: This is an excerpt of a future chapter for the "Carrying On The Line" fic, it will completely render this fic 'verse as an AU within the TF:A universe. The prompt/premise inspiration for this ficlet comes from the 2009 ficlet exchange thread.  
> comm link
> 
> 0000

If he were to count down the cycles by organic times, it would be close to the human holiday of Christmas on Earth. Cybertron didn't have an equivalent to human holidays to which he wasn't sure was comforting or disconcerting. 

Some reminders of everything that had happened and of what had been lost were still painful to think about.

As he looked out through the window of his room, he wondered vaguely what Sari and Bee would be doing right now.

Would they be preparing for it and rounding the remaining members of their team, so that they could find ways of sharing it with those who were even just a little bit curious about organics despite what Sentinel had tried early on to spread about them. He hoped that somehow there was some unknown way that he could get Sentinel to let go of the feelings and the grudge that he held against organic species.

It would be the first one that they would have without Prowl around to enjoy it with them. To enjoy it with him and spend some needed alone with him.

He was careful to keep his thoughts guarded from his bondmates, though he could sense that Ultra had some of his attention focused on each of them and poking along the bond while he was obviously listening to someone else with him. Sentinel and Rodimus were doing things with their respective teams, though it was easy to sense that Sentinel was quickly becoming frustrated about something and that it had something to do with a certain amused mech by the name of Rodimus. 

He didn't want him to think that he was ungrateful about everything that had happened between them, but he also didn't want to forget what he had once had with Prowl on Earth.

The pinging of the comm console in his private room startled him completely out of his line of thoughts and found that Perceptor on the other end with who he suspected might be Ultra Magnus.

"Greetings Optimus Prime."

"Hello Perceptor. What can I do for you?"

While he knew that the scientist didn't openly display his emotions, he thought that he detected a small gleam in the science mech's optics.

"Its not what you can do for me, Prime. You are needed in the labs."

"Of course, I'll be right there."

"Excellent. Perceptor out."

He vented a sigh as he turned from the window and left his room, very much well aware of the tiny though growing sparklet nestled next to his large spark. As he walked out down the hall, he wondered vaguely what Perceptor needed him in the labs for.

'Optimus Prime to Ratchet.'

'Ratchet here. What do you need, kid?'

'See if you can find Bulkhead, Sari, and Bumblebee. I want our team to join Rodimus' team and Sentinel's team in the training center.'

'Sure thing, kid. What about you?'

'Perceptor needs to see me in the labs.'

'Right, see you soon kid. Ratchet out.'

As he closed his comm link, a surge of amusement followed by frustrated annoyance came over the bond and mentally smirked knowing that it was likely caused by his team joining the training sequence against Rodimus and Sentinel. He nodding slightly to any Cybertronians that he passed in the halls as he moved deeper into the building heading towards the laboratory section.

Once he found the right the lab that was in use, he entered it and was surprised to find that Ultra Magnus was there with Perceptor and Wheeljack, along with what looked to be one of the coffins that they had used to bring back Prowl's body from Earth.

Specifically they had the one that held Prowl's body.

He looked quickly at Ultra Magnus, who met his gaze sternly and joined his side leaving the two scientists to do their work on Prowl's body.

"Ultra Magnus, what's going on? Why is Prowl's body here?"

The older mech smiled slightly, looked at him with a soft look and ran his hand slowly down Optimus's arm before looking back at the scene that lay before him with a almost serene look on his face.

"When we were on Earth, I noticed how you looked at your team mates, Optimus. More so how you looked at the one called Prowl. You've been.. different since his untimely passing. I think this is what those organics on that planet would call a "Christmas" present of sorts."

"I don't understand, Ultra."

"I'd recommend you ask Rodimus or Sentinel then. But in short, your happiness is something that I highly value with my Primes. If he makes you happy, then so be it. However do not expect that it change the factual situation as it is now, Optimus. Perceptor, Wheeljack you may begin."

"Yes sir."

"Of course, Ultra Magnus."

At his order, the science bots began the attempt to resurrect his deceased lover and friend. The machines began humming as power flowed into Prowls and sparking at random intervals as they worked on reviving the mech on the table in front of them.

Then to surprise of everyone in the room, there was a sudden though small explosion and Ultra Magnus protected him and the sparklet in his spark chamber from the bits of shrapnel that flew through the air.

"Well that was highly unexpected."

"Did it work though?"

Optimus opened his mouth to speak as Ultra Magnus backed up but kept close to him and stiffened at the moan that they all heard and saw that Prowl was slowly pushing himself up on the table.

"Primus.. what happened? ... Optimus?"

Optimus smiled slightly as he approached his friend and lover, who still sported some of the damage he had received on that fateful day and hugged him gently.

"You have no idea how glad I am that you're back, Prowl."


End file.
